Milagro en la playa
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Shindou y Okatsu estab juntos , pero Shindou no la quiere realmente ,Akane aprovechara el viaje a la playa para intentar recuperarlo aunque pierde las esperanzas , pero un milagro ocurria ? pasen y lean :D


Akane caminaba tranquilamente mirando su camara hasta que se topo con Midori y Aoi.

Akane-chan!.-sonrio Aoi al igual que Midori.

Midori-chan Aoi-chan .- sonrio Akane saludandolas.

Akane-chan , hoy Wandaba-san nos dijo que hoy podiamos divertirnos en las playas de Okinawa .- sonrio Aoi muy contenta mientras que Midori se avergonzo.

!? yo no eh comprado ningun Bikini! que hare! "tengo que lucir algo lindo para Shin-sama!".- penso lo ultimo con un gran sonrojo poninedose las manos en las mejillas.

-...Akane...se lo que estas pensando ahora pero...no olvides que Shindou y esa Okatsu ahora son novios , por que ella vino a este tiempo con algunos conosidos como Juana de Arco y Tasuke...-dijo Midori haciendola entrar en razon y Akane bajo la mirada triste.

-...lo se...-respondio ella y Aoi la abrazo .- tranquila ya veras que en la playa seguramente encontraras a aun chico bien guapo y bueno que te quiera!.- sonrio la Peli Azul y Akane la miro con una tierna sonrisa. .- gracias Aoi-chan.

nada de triztesas , VAMOS!.- dijo ella y tomo la mano de Akane.

-.y-yo me quedo aqui .-dijo nerviosa Midori .- NI LO PIENSES TU TAMBIEN VIENES!.- dijo Aoi y las llevo a las dos casi arrastrandolas.

* * *

**por otro lado.**

* * *

.Shindou caminaba con Okatsu y Kirino y Juana.

-y cuando empezaron ustedes?.- pregunto Juana.

-.!hace dos dias!.- sonrio OKatsu muy alegre ( me da va a dar un infaaarto -.-*) , Kirino no se sentia agusto con que Shindou estubiera con Okatsu.

-...si...-suspiro Shindou no muy alegre cosa que Kirino se dio cuenta.

-.! saben Takuto-sama es muy gentil y amable.- dijo esta tomandolo de la mano , Shindou rodeo los ojos y Kirino alzo una ceja por la accion de Shindou.

* * *

**mientras tanto**.

* * *

Akane , Midori y Aoi llegaron a la tienda de traje de bano , y habian unos de muchas tallas , unos muy sensuales y otros reservados.

tengo uno para Midori-chan.- dijo Aoi sonriendo mostrando un traje verde un poco revelador y Midori se sonrojo y se hizo para atras.

ESO DE MI!.- grito esta y Aoi rio maliciosamente y la empujo a una de las camaras para cambiarse y se adentro con ella y cerro la puerta con seguro.

.-muajajajaja!.-se hoyo la risita de Aoi y los gritos de Midori ,

.- n_nu...bueno...ahora debo buscar..-dijo Akane mirando los trajes.- necesita ayuda?.- dijo una chica de unos 24 años .

-.s-si...q-quiero uno lindo .- dijo Akane y la chica sonrio .- vaya vaya , parece que quieres conquistar a un chico que esta con otra chica no? .-sonrio ella adivinando el problema Akane se sorprendio .- como lo sab- DIGO que le hace pensar eso?!.- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada y la mujer rio.

tranquila se tu problema y tengo uno muy lindo para ti...-dijo ella y mostro un lindo Bikini rojo con circulos del mismo color pero de un rojo mas oscuro. y que ademas venia con una diadema de cabello que tenia una hermosa rosa y que ademas era revelador

-. es lindo , pero parece costoso.-dijo viendo la etiqueta y la mujer sonrio.- jajaja ...toma te lo regalo es un obsequio..-dijo dandoselo en una caja a Akane.

-...mama dice que no acepte obse-. pero al mirarde nuevo la mujer habia desaparecido , Akane miro a todos lados y no habia nadie mas que sus escandalosas

!-dijo Aoi abriendo la puerta y salio una Midori muy linda de Bikini verde, y Aoi de igual manera pero de un bikini azul.

vas a llevar tu Akane-chan? .-pregunto Aoi sonriendo.

.-.b-bueno una señora me regalo uno muy lindo y costoso .- dijo Akane mostrandolo y Midori silvo un poco .- vaya al menos es mas lindo que esta cosa .- dijo señalando su bikinu y Akane rio.

-.!Midori-chan no digas eso , ese es muy lindo , y ademas combina ocn tu nombra , al igual que el mio y el de Aoi-san .- sonrio ella y Aoi asintio .- exactamente.- dijo y Midori suspiro.

* * *

una ves fuera de hay todos los chicos se reunieron en la caravna espacial (nos e como se llama ).

chicos! tendremos tres dias hay ,- dijo Fey.

-.!Que divertidoo~~ .- dijo Kinako aciendo su pose y Tusurgi la miraba.

-. hey Akane -chan elejiste uno muy traje de bano muy lindo!~.- dijo Aoi en voz alta cosa que hizo que Shindou las mirara y que Akane se avergonzara con una cara tan linda que hizo que el ex capitan se sonrojara levemente al verla cosa que Okatsu pudo notar y no le gusto nadita y tomo a Shindou del brazo abrazandolo , Akane vio esa ecena y miro hacia otro lado entristezida.  
todos se subieron y viajaron a Okinawa.

HEY HOLA CHICO!.- saludo Tsunami con su nuevo estilo al lado de Touko que recien habia llegado.

-. oh! Tsunami-kun, Touko-san!.- saludo Haruna abrazandolos , y Kidou sonrio.-hace tiempo que no los veia chicos .- dijo el entrenador.

chicos quieren divertirse con unas olas?!.- pregunto Tsunami con su buen animo y los chicos sonrieron.

PARECE INTERESANTE!.- dijo Nishiki alzando el puno y Tsunami sonrio..- asi me gusta vamos cambiense!.- dijo el y los chcios fueron a unos vestidores.

* * *

**en el vestidor de los chicos.**

* * *

Shindou se cambianba cuando vio a Hamano y los demas ya cambiados pero intentando ver por un agujerito el vestidor de chicas.

QUE HACEN!,-pregunto Shindou nada contento.

tranquilo que no vamos a ver a tu novia Okatsu , vamos a ver a Midori , Aoi , Kinako Y Akane .-dijo Kirino sonriendo de lado -.y a Juna-san .-sonrio Hamano y Kirino golpeo la cabeza de el .- NI LO PIENSES , NADIE VERA A JUANA MAS QUE YO!.- exclamo Kirino , Shindou se le broto una benita roja en su frente cuando dijeorn "Akane".

-."LO QUE MAS ME IMPORTA ES QUE VEAN A AKANE!" .- penso este rojo de la ira apretando los punos y se le ocurrio un plan.

VIENE EL ENTRENADOR!.-grito Shindou y los chicos se pusieron rectos y volvieron a asus antiguas posiciones disque arreglando su ropa , Shindou aprovecho eso para tapar el agujero.

* * *

**en el vestidor de chicas.**

* * *

Kinako ayudaba a Okatsu a ponerse el bikini.

Akane-chan ese Bikini es hermoso .- dijo Aoi admirada mirandola de pies a cabeza.

el tuyo es el mejor de todos .- dijo Midori sonriendo y Akane bajo la mirada avergonzada .-g-gracias!.

.Okatsu rodeo los ojos mirando a Akane.

* * *

**una vez fuera**

* * *

-se siente bieeeen~~!.- dijo Nishiki alzando los brazos por la brisa marina.

Takuto -sama!.- dijo Okatsu saliendo con un bikini de color bronce ..- me veo bien?.- pregunto ella .

te ves bien .-dijo este sonriendo.

Midori-chaaan~!.- dijo Aoi sacando a Midori ,-nooo! me veo horrible!.- grito esta ,saliendo muy avergonzada con un hermoso bikini verde , Nishiki se sonrojo mucho al verla.

-si estan geniales.- dijo Kinako saliendo con un Bikini de color naranja , el bikini la hacia lucir mas madura , Tsurugi la miro se sonrojo , y volteorl rostro tratando de esconder su sonrojo pero Hamano si lo vio y se rio.

-.c-creo que asi esta bien...-dijo Juana saliendo con un Bikini de color rosa con algunas flores como diseno , Kirino se sonrojo mucho .- te ves hermosa Juana!-dijo este haciendola sonrojar.

Akane-chan , eres la ultima!.- dijo Midori ,, y Akane salio muy avergonzada , casi todos se sonrojaron al verla , pero mas Shindou que se quedo casi en estado de shocl al verla .-!?.- jamas la habia visto tan sensual y linda.

-...c-como me veo? .- pregunto inocentemente y todos le chiflearon .

super sexy!.- dijo Hamano alzando el dedo pulgar haciendo que esta mas se sonroje.

-.n-no e-exageres!.- dijo esta en su defensa, Aoi rio y tomo a Akane de la mano.

Akane se sento bajo una sombrilla mirando como las chicas se divertiran .

como Okatsu se fue a jugar con Juana y Kinako , Shindou solo se sento sen una silla , y miro a Akane , se sonrojo , tomo un respiro y fue a verla.

..-hablo el y Akane lo miro y se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado .- hola Shindou-san...-dijo ella Shindou se sorprendio y bajo la mirada.  
-..por que...dejaste de llamarme "Shin-sama"?...-pregunto el Sentandose al lado de ella . Akane se sonrojo mas.

-...b-bueno...por que...Okatsu-san no gusta que yo llame asi a su novio...-dijo dolida tratando de no demostrarlo. Shindou se sintio molesto.

-...y por que no vas con las demas a divertirte? .-pregunto el mirandola , Akane bajo la mirada.-...e-es que yo...-iba a hablar pero Okatsu llamo a Shindou.

-SAMA!.- dijo ella hacercandose un poco molesta ya que los vio a ambos sentados y juntos.-vamos a jugar!.- dijo llevandoselo del brazo .- Akane-san por que no vienes a nadar? .- pregunto Okatsu antes de irse un poco burlona (la odioo -.-*)

-."NO DEJARE QUE ELLA SE BURLE DE MI!".- penso Akane un poco molesta a si que se levanto de golpe y corrio hacia el agua.  
se medio y cuando nadie la vio , sin querer la marea la arrastro hacia mas adentro.

!-intentaba pedir auxilio Akane pero no ponia , el agua se metia en su boca , lentamente Akane fue undiendo.

donde esta Akane?.- pregunto Midori mirando a los chicos.

-le dije que viniera a nadar pero despues no la vi .- respondio Okatsu al lado de Shindou que estaban dentro del agua.

-.!Q-QUE HAS DICHO!?.- grito Midori enojada , cosa que preocupo a Shindou.- por que dices eso!? -pregunto Shindou preocupado.

no lo sabes!?.-pregunto Kirino y Shindou nego.- diganme que pasa , por que todos saben y yo no!.

-. POR DIOS AKANE LE TIENE PANICO AL AGUA , POR QUE CUANDO ERA UNA NIÑA INTENTARON ASESINARLA EN UNA PISCINA , ESO LE DEJO UN TRAUMA Y LE DA MIEDO ACERCARSE EN EL AGUA , PERO AUN ELLA NUNCA APRENDIO A NADAR!.- dijo Midori , Shindou sintio que su corazon de partia al oir la historia, Okatsu se sintio mal ya que sabia que ella le habia retado a nadar.

-...y-yo le dije que se metiera al agua.- confeso Okatsu..- pero no sabia que ella!.- dijo ella y Shindou la miro enojado , Okatsu retrocedio y se fue corriendo.

-.! yo voy encontrar a Akane!.- dijo Shindou , corriendo hacia el fondo el agua , y se sumergio ,busco y busco.

-."DONDE ESTAS AKANE!".-penso desesperado y asustado , hastas que vio a Akane sumergida , con los ojos cerrados , e inmovil , Shindou nado rapidamente , la sujeto y nado hacia la superficie donde tomo un gran respido.

, AKANE!.- Shindou la movia , pero ella no despertaba , y peor aun , ni respiraba , Shindou la saco rapido sel agua y le llevo a la orilla donde todos se reunieron.

.-!AKANE-CHAN!.- grito Aoi con ojos llorosos.

-. Alguien debe darle RCP!.- dijo Kirino , y Shindou recordo.- yo estube en una clase de eso!.- dijo el ex capitan.

-.!Entonces no pierdas tiempo y aslo!.- dijo Kirino .- Y NO ME VENGAS CON QUE TIENES NOVIA POR QUE TE GOLPARE!.- grito Kirino enojado.

es lo que menos me importa!.- dijo Shindou,, el tomo un respiro , tapo la raiz de Akane en sus dedos y poso sus labios en los de ella sonrojandose al sentir los suaves pero frios labios de Akane. Shindou apretaba el pecho de Akane con fuerza bonmbeando

-. vamos No te rindas Akane!.-dijo Shindou y seguia haciendolo hasta que Akane escupio mucha agua, y tocio con fuerza, Shindou la abrazo protectoramente.

-...gracias a dios...-dijo el con unas lagrimas en lso ojos al igual de que los demas.

bien Akane-chan?!.- dijo AOi mirandola, Akane asintio sonriendo..-si gracias por salvarme!.-

-.!OE AKANE POR QUE HICISTE ESO ?, ESTAS LOCA?!.-grito Midori enfurecida y preocupada.- CASI NOS MATAS DE UN SUSTO , JAMAS VUELVAS A HACERLO!.- grito ella.

-...yo...lo siento chicos , de verdad...-se disculpo ella bajando la mirada mientras se le rodaba unas lagrimas , Shindou la volvio a abrazar.- solo no vuelvas a hacerlo...-le susurro el , Akane se sonrojo mucho por el abrazo del chico.

-.S-Shin...-sama...-susurro ella sonrojada , Shindou sonrio feliz.

-...al fin me llamaste de nuevo Shin-sama .- dijo el sonriendo sin dejar de abrazarla y Akane se sonrojo mas. -.y-y-yo...-tartamuedo ella.

-...pero asi me gusta mas...-susurro el , los chicos sonrieron y los dejaron solos.

-...pero a Okatsu-san...-

-...Akane... sinceramente no me importa lo que piense Okatsu!.- respondio el alejandose y mirandola a los ojos.

-...pero...ella es su novia cierto?..-pregunto ella.

-...si...pero Akane...yo...yo a quien amo en verdad...no es a Okatsu..-dijo el y Akane abrio los ojos de par en par.

-...entonces por que esta con ella?...-pregunto , y Shindou suspiro.-vamos, te hablare de eso...-dijo levantandola y ambos caminaron hasta un lugar apartado.

-...la razon por la que acepte a Okatsu es que...pense que la persona que en verdad amo , no me corresponderia...-dijo el tristemente , Akane bajo la mirada aun mas triste.

-...y quien es esa persona?...-pregunto ella , Shindou tomo la mano de ella , y con un sonrojo confeso.-...eres tu...Yamana Akane...-dijo el muy sonrojado , Akane se sorprendio mucho y mas que eso se sonrojo.

-...y-yo?...si estas bromeando no es divertido!.- dijo ella y Shindou nego .- NO ES UNA BROMA!, lo que yo siento es mas que cierto.!.-dijo el poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-...esto...esto...parece un sueño hecho realidad ...-dijo sonriendo con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos , Shindou sonrio , se acerco a AKane cerrando el espacio y la tomo suavemente del rostro , y poso sus labios en los de ella en un tierno beso. Akane cerro los ojos y correspondio abrazandolo del cuello , Shindou la abrazo por la cintura e intencifico el beso , Shindou mordio el sabio inferior de Akane cosa que hizo que ella abriera un poco la boca,y aprovecho este hecho para meter su lengua en la boca de ella y jugar con la lengua de ella, Akane gimio un poco y luego se separaron , un chicrrito de saliaba se le escapo a ambos.

-...parece un experto..-dijo ella sonriendo , Shindou limpio la saliva de ella y la de el mismo.

de hecho este fue mi primer beso .- dijo el sonrojado .-tambien fue el mio...-dijo sonrojada AKane .- pero como estaba con Okatsu-san...-

-...jejeje...lo se lo se , pero aun cuando ella y yo estubimos juntos , nunca nos besamos ,-dijo el alegre y Akane sonrio .- estoy feliz de que yo haya sido la primera persona en darle su primer beso.- dijo feliz.

tambien estoy alegre de que yo haya sido quien te diera tu primer beso , y espero ser el ultimo .- dijo sonriendo tomandola de la cintura y acercandola a el.

!...te amo Shin-sama...-

tambien te amo AKane...- y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un hermoso beso lleno de amor , Akane abrazo a Shindou y cuando abrio los ojos vio a la mujer que le habia regalado el bikini. la mujer sonrio y asintio con la cabeza y dijo.

-.._.lo hiciste bien pequeña lo hiciste bien_...-y se desvanecio en el aire en forma de lucecitas , Akane se quedo impactada.

sucede?.-pregunto su ahora novio Shindou moviendola un poco y Akane sonrio.

-...es solo un milagro...-sonrio ella volviendo a besar a Shindou

* * *

_**LO SE LO SEEEE Q_Q ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO UNA MANIATICA ESCRIBIENDO FIC SHINDOUxAKANE! QwQ, .**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MATTANE!**_

_**Pd: NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS CARAJO! XDDD**_


End file.
